You were all i ever wanted
by LuffyxZoro15
Summary: Haruhi a girl never to rely on anyone till a man named Tamaki enters her life Will this change her life forever? Or be the biggest mistake of her life? HaruhixTamaki Couple
1. Chapter 1

**You were all i ever wanted**

Haruhi was looking out at the moon, she smiled lightly. It was so beautiful to her, the moon was so calm and bright. She knew just as long as the moon shined every night she would never have to worry about being alone. All her life she was told to never rely on people, for you never know when they just might betray you. She then closed her curtains and walked to her bed, she gently sat down and thought to herself "What if there is that one person that will always be here?" She quickly got that thought out of her head. For those are foolish thoughts that only silly girls think of. Haruhi felt a tear start to form in one of her eyes, she wiped it away. "Never shall i show a tear to anyone, even to myself." She whispered softly. She got under the covers of her bed and fell fast asleep.

_The next morning_

Haruhi woke up to the sound of someone knocking at her door. She got out of bed, "How strange... I never have any guest." She walked down stairs, she lived in a house in a small town. She got her robed that was on the coat hanger and put it on. She slightly opened the door and to her surprise a man was standing there. He was blond, tall, and his eyes... his eyes were bright, like a color purple you would see on a flower. He smiled at her.

"Hello, He greeted, My name is Tamaki and i..." But before he could finished he looked at her, his heart started to beat faster. To him she was nothing like he never seen before. Yeah, hes seen beautiful girls every where. I mean they usually find him instead of him finding them. He couldn't help but just stand there, staring at her. He could feel his face burn up, his body start to tense. She frowned, "What do you want" She asked. He bowed quickly. "Gomen, I didn't mean to be so rude.... I just couldn't at seeing such a lovely girl such like yourself."

Haruhi didn't like it when guys flirt, she had never liked a guy in her life time. She knew that they we're all just heart breakers, and it would be a very stupid move to fall for someone who wont even try to catch you. She was about to slam the door when he grabbed it. "Please forgive me but, i just wanted to say I'm your new neighbor, i have just moved in next door and i wanted to met you." He quickly said as if his life depend on it. Haruhi just glared at him, "Well its nice to met you but i don't really talk to any neighbor here." She responded and slammed the door shut. Tamaki felt his heart crush a little. 'Whats is this weird feeling i feel? i just met her and i think i already have feelings for her....but i feel as if she hiding something...' he thought to himself.

Haruhi walked up her stairs, 'Mmmmm, did he really think i was lovely?' She felt her stomach start to get into a knot. "No! i wont let some new guy just walk into my life and give me a broken heart, i rather be alone forever then to suffer." She went into her bathroom, where she started the bathtub. She took her night gown off and slowly entered the tub. Her eyes closed as she began to relax. The best feeling in the world was not to feel anything at all. After her bath she had gotten dress to go shopping for food. She put her shoes on and walked outside, she could see her new neighbor helping the movers with the stuff. She could see his six pack through his white clear shirt. Her face started to burn up and she had a funny feeling. He then looked at her, that's when she looked away quickly and started heading the opposite direction.

Well this is the first chapter, i knew its really short but i want to see how you guys react to this lil chaper before i go forward 3 :)

plz review :D see ya in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2:Panties

**You were all i ever wanted Ch.2  
**

She put her shoes on and walked outside, she could see her new neighbor helping the movers with the stuff. She could see his six pack through his white clear shirt. Her face started to burn up and she had a funny feeling. He then looked at her, that's when she looked away quickly and started heading the opposite direction. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' She yelled in her head. 'So what if he has a nice body? That doesn't mean anything...' She looked around the store and was picking out the foods that she had on her list. After she had bought the food, she had started to head home. She looked at her phone to see what time it was. **10:47 am **"Mmmmm.." She thought when...**BAM! **She had fell and all the food was on the ground.

"GOMEN!! I'm so sorry i-i I didn't mean too!" Tamaki yelled as he quickly started grabbing all the food that had fallen. She rubbed her head as she looked at him. She sighed and got up. "Just look where your going next time..." She muttered as she grabbed the food from him and started to walk away when he grabbed her. "W-wait!..." He said. She then looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Hai?" She said. He froze and let her go.

"Nothing..." She then started to walk again. "Weirdo." She whispered, Tamaki just stood there. "Ahh! How can i be so stupid?!" He asked himself.

**"Easy." **Said two voices at once. Tamaki turned around and saw the twins Hikaru and Kaoru standing there. **"Seems like someone has a crush on Haruhi! Even though shes really has no chest." **They said as they pointed to their own chests, Tamaki hit them both. "Don't talk about her like that!!" He yelled, The twins rubbed their heads. **"You didn't need to hit us on the head Tamaki, anyway what about the host club we were going to start??? Isn't the point to gratify girls not like them?" **They both asked, Tamaki looked at them. "I never said i liked her... anyway i just met her today. That's not possible to like a girl so fast.." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. **"Whatever you say." **They both rolled their eyes.

(Haruhi)

"What a baka, he should of seen where he was going...well it is kinda my fault too...I wasn't looking too.." She gave a big sigh. She got home and put the food away, she then started to clean her house from top to bottom. Then she heard nosies outside that sounded like it was coming from her room. She blinked twice and started to climb up the stairs slowly. "Why are we in her room!?" Tamaki whispered loudly at the twins.

**"To see if shes hiding anything." **They answered, Tamaki growled. "Lets go if she finds us she'll kill us!!" The twins ignored him and we're looking through her closet. **Ohh, lookie lookie our lord." **They held up a pair of her panties, they were pink with a bear in the front, Tamaki turned red. The twins laughed and tossed it at him. It landed on his face, Tamaki turned a deep shade of red, when they heard someone coming up the stairs. "Shit!" Tamaki screamed quietly. The twins looked at each other and jumped out the window. **"Good luck!" **They said as they ran to his house and left him all alone. That's when Haruhi walked in and saw Tamaki, and saw him holding her panties....

Well there done with this ch. i will write more in each ch. just i got homework to do and i don't think ill be able to get on later so sorry guys :(

review ppllz 33 laterz


End file.
